A gentleman or a beast?
by Kurai Tora
Summary: Modern AU, involving the treacherous business world and a mysterious attorney. And Naruto's losing points with his girlfriend by being an idiot.
1. Chapter 1

**Special b-day story!**

* * *

20 years old Hinata was with her boyfriend of two years, Naruto, in a restaurant. "I already told you, it's just a business meeting." He had been stubborn, not letting her meet a guy out of work if he wasn't around. "Chill babe, you won't even notice me." Oh... she hoped he wouldn't make her blow it up, this man would grant a very important contract if he accepted the deal to back her corporation. It was a buffet style night and Naruto had already grabbed the largest bowl of ramen he could find, poorly balancing it, while trailing behind Hinata, who kept looking for the one with the described features. 'Long red hair, golden eyes and a black suit...'

She suddenly stopped, having found him, actually it was the table right in front of her. But Naruto must have forgotten his brakes, as he bumped on her and dumped the bowl on the head of the man. She looked in horror as the bowl, broth and noodles slid down his face and front. "Did they forget to mention that I dislike ramen? Even more if it's the pork one." With a few gestures, he got the blonde kicked out and got up. "This was just the meeting place. Let's go to a more private location." He just kept walking on while cleaning his face with a towel given by the staff, getting into the elevator and waited until she got in, pressing a button.

"Hinata Hyuuga. You're a bit taller than I pictured you, and I know that it's not stilletos." She blushed slightly, he was a baritone while Naruto had a higher pitched voice, and this was the very first time she was alone with a stranger since she hooked up with the Uzumaki. "T... thanks. I thought that you had an explosive temper..." Her eyes were avoiding his, partly due to the fiasco at the restaurant. "Heh... If you saw me in my teens or at college, you'd say I was a beast." He glanced at her when the doors separated, showing the hallway.

He walked out first, getting into the room right at the end and sitting on one of the chairs lined along a table. "Well, we are here to discuss a contract, my attorney services for your business, right?" She nodded, sitting across him. "We are willing to pay up to 500 thousand per case, as there is a rival company that is attempting to break us." He scratched his chin. "The Uchiha, hmm... You're a lucky bunch, I've been waiting for a chance to drown those vermin." He extended a hand and she shook it. "Deal, but might I ask why you seem to hate them?" He smirked. "Fine, they were responsible for killing off my father, Tenko." She froze. "You mean the politician and judge?!" He shrugged. "Just because he had a plan to dig out their corruption net." She had a sad look. "I know how it feels, I lost my mother." He chuckled. "So we're two fellow orphans." They began making small talk, having clicked well. "You're good company, here's my card." He handed her a black paper with numbers written in red and accompanied her out.

Naruto had been seething, that man was with his woman and he had no idea of what they were doing! Then he saw them coming towards him and got ready to complain, but before he could start he got grabbed by the face. "I'm a gentleman, unlike you." Those eyes were of a predator and silenced him, then the stranger just went away. "Let's go home, he accepted the contract." He grumbled but complied.

Hinata had been looking at the numbers, noting that they didn't seem to be from an office, until she looked at the back and saw 'For people I wish to meet out of business =^.^='. 'You're also good to be around.' She smiled quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama smirked when he recalled the meeting in the previous night, but frowned at the remembrance of the blond man. 'Who'd guess, that buffoon got such a fine lady.' He let out a chuckle, the youth still had the scars he had inflicted upon him. 'Now that I thought about it, I still have the mask.' He went into a small storage room within his apartment, picking a large box and opening it, revealing a sinister object- an enlarged model of a fox's skull. "Maybe I should revive Kyuubi one day."

"Hey Sanzo, what do you think of reuniting the guys?" Right now he was calling an old friend and gang mate. *Yo Kurama, I think that's good, but I have no idea of where they are.* The redhead let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, I kept track of everybody." With this he patted the small notepad stashed in his suit. *Yeah, it has been quite a time since the last time the beasts got together.* "I agree, besides... if you bunch get into trouble I'll haul your asses outta the jail!" He hung off, he had a meeting with his newest employer. "Too bad that she's taken. But if I play my cards right..." He smirked like a fox.

* * *

Hinata was waiting for the attorney to arrive, the Uchiha had raised a new accusation of plagiarism, and they were backed by the Orochi office. "Can I know the charges?" The man had already started the meeting in business mode. "Our rival company is claiming that we plagiarized their model of landscaping, and that we stole a few ideas of products." Kurama was scanning the files she handed him. "If their proctor is that person, then I might know a way to rebuff the accusations." She sighed in relief. "Good to know. But we only have two weeks to prepare." He laughed at this. "Just? To me that's plenty of time. I have quite a net myself."

She was happy that she managed to find a reliable office. And according to her information, they weren't the kind to get intimidated by larger names, having crushed a few of them in previous cases. "Hey, do you want to go out for lunch?" He was staring into her eyes, almost daring her to say no. "Fine, where do you intend to take me?" He smiled. "A friend of mine. What do you think of Thai cuisine?"

* * *

Wow, the food was really good, despite her bad experience with a similar restaurant. 'But it wasn't like Naruto had meant to drop the saucer of pepper in my food.' Kurama had taken her to the restaurant of a friend of his, he had called the man Gori and they joked a bit. 'Was that supposed to be gorilla?' Gori was a bulky man after all, and those scars were an indicator that he must have been a delinquent. 'Maybe Kurama was one too.' He had said it yesterday, that if she knew his past she'd say that he was really brutal. But he seemed to have changed for the better. 'Unlike Naruto...'

The couple was on his car, a Cr***fox, in their way back to the company. In the meanwhile she was thinking over her life. She had honestly gotten dissatisfied with the life with Naruto, his possessiveness drove her mad and he seemed to have lost his trust in her faith. 'How dare he? I wasted my entire teenage years waiting for him!' "Oy, missy... what did the bottle do to you?" Kurama's voice made her snap out of it and she saw that the water bottle was turned into crumpled plastic.

She stashed it into the trash bag and got out of the car, having already arrived at her stop. "By the way... did your guard dog find the card?" She turned and leaned onto the lowered window. "No, but it wouldn't matter. I have good memory." He chuckled heartily. "He's still the same idiot he was in the Hagoromo College." With this he sped away, not giving her time to inquire him further. 'So he knew Naruto? But why didn't he say anything about Kurama?'

"Hey Ino, I was wondering if Naruto had met someone called Kurama during college." Her blonde friend was the only one who went to the same college as her boyfriend. *College? What I can remember was that he picked a bone with a gang and got the short stick, but besides that it was all peachy.* She still recalled meeting her boyfriend at the hospital, his face bandaged and with a dark look. "Thanks, I'm going to hang up, bye." *Bye, tell him that I said hello.* Now she HAD to know what was going between them. 'I'm going to call him.'


	3. Chapter 3

While the man was chilling around in his apartment while examining the case files, he heard a ringtone. 'Unknown number? Maybe it's her.' Kurama picked the cellphone besides him. "Who's calling?" He smiled when he heard the voice. *Hello, it's me, Hinata.* Heh, maybe this was time to start his plan. "Hey sweetie, the case's in the bag, don't worry." Actually he knew what she wanted to know. *Good to know, but I wanted to ask how you know Naruto.* He recalled those times. "Heh, same college. But it doesn't matter anymore." The next question made him frown. *Did... did you have a quarrel with him?* Time to sow the doubts. "I don't know if I should tell you, but he made quite a name there, screwing every girl he managed to charm, I almost gelded him after he made a pass on my sister." He could clearly see her shocked face. *T-thanks... that was... informative.* She hung off on his face. 'Did I light up a bomb?' But this was a fortunate event, these facts might make her leave the blondie.

Hinata was thinking about it, she got in a relationship with Naruto two years ago, and he also got in college two years ago, as she had gone to her father's company to work. And Kurama gave her quite a shocking revelation. 'He cheated on me... and he had the gall to demand fidelity from me?!' She pursed her lips, feeling the rage boiling inside her, along with hurt and disbelief. 'What should I do?'

* * *

Kurama was undisturbed by the sudden hang up, proceeding to calling other fellow gang mates. "Yo Kyoko, how's life?" He heard some static, maybe she was close to a mountain, if not already going up one. *Kurama? Why didn't you call me earlier?* "Sorry, got tangled with work. By the way, I'm planning to round up all the beasts. Are you in?" Her piercing laugh sounded clearly from the speaker. *Of course, anything to get the gang back to one piece.* He had a question for the girl. "Do you still have the mask?" He was sure that Kyoko had saluted while on the phone. *I've kept it in my wardrobe for the next meeting.* Apparently everybody had been waiting for his call. "Good, when I finish the roundup I'll send you the meeting place." He heard a deep rumble before she hung up. *Bye boss!*

He had been sipping some beer as he was calling Nibi, only to spit it out at a female voice. *Who's calling?* The last time he had seen the guy he turned into a bumbling fool in front of girls! "Dude, did you take a surgery to change voices?" Darn, that bit got out by accident. *Ahem, I'm the girlfriend of Matatabi. Who are y- Hey boss! Forgive Yugito, I left the phone in the table.* Kurama was silent for a while. *Boss? Are you there?* A wide smirk appeared on the face of the redhead. "You rascal! You got the Ice Queen that you used to rant about to me?!" The blue haired man was fidgeting on the other side, making his girlfriend suspicious. *Boss... stop teasing me!* But his pleas only made Kurama laugh hard. "Haha, you're still easy to rile up."

Well, there was still a few to go, but he was in no hurry, casually checking the list of people he alredy got in contact with.

Ichibi-Shukaku Yasha-Raccoon

+Nibi-Matatabi Nekota-Cat

Sanbi-Kazu Isobu-Turtle

+Yonbi-Gori Saruyama-Baboon

+Gobi-Sanzo Kokuo-Horse

+Shichibi-Kyoko Saiken-Ram

Nanabi-Choumei Shiawaze-Bear

Hachibi-Ushio Gyūki-Bull

* * *

Kurama stared at the gray haired man across him. "I said, I have enough proof of your client's corporative spying. So either you get off my client's lawn or I'll make you rot behind bars." Kabuto gritted his teeth, the cunning fox had somehow gotten a better network than his! Sasuke just sneered at Hinata, confident that his company would win in the end. "You aren't going to retreat? Then I'll see you at the court." Kurama smirked at the fuming Yakushi and took his own client away from the room.

The woman followed the redhead, getting assurance from his demeanor. Then a Harley Davidson with a bull skull on the front suddenly pulled up besides them. "Yo Chief! Takin' yer lass for a stroll?" Kurama glared at the muscled biker, grabbing his scraggly beard. "Ushio..." Hinata gasped a little when she saw the man get intimidated by that single whisper. "Sorry, a client? Well... I'm outta here!" The man called Ushio sped away and into the distance. Then they heard a screech of tires and "Go fuck yerself old hag!", prompting Kurama to slap a palm against his forehead.

Now Hinata was completely sure, he must have been a dangerous gangster. 'I wonder if he still is one...'


End file.
